


Her Resignation

by evenhappierthanjane



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Future-fic, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhappierthanjane/pseuds/evenhappierthanjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie arrives at a gala alone. </p>
<p>WARNING: THIS IS SAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A PICK-ME-UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Resignation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leanne221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanne221B/gifts).



She walked into the room alone. She had done this hundreds of times before, galas filled with investors, representing not only her own company, but Pemberley. Only this time it was different, she was the hostess, not the wife of the host. There was no William next to her, or even across the room stealing glances. This was not only a celebration of Pemberley, but of how much she had done in the last year. Although, the celebration was not easy to bear, it was drowned out by the solitude and not knowing if he was okay, if he even existed anymore. She dared to hope, always dared to hope, that he was out there somewhere, and she knew that if he existed out there in any way that he would be looking after her to the best of his ability and that he would be proud. 

She had been left the company, she was married to Will and she was qualified. She didn’t think it was fair to Gigi, but Gigi didn’t want the job. Lizzie thought sometimes that maybe there was a curse on all Darcy’s that ran Pemberley, and only on her worst days did she wish that it was true. They had no children. They were so busy with their respective companies that they kept on pushing it off. It was the night of the accident that they decided to even try. It was too late now. “You have every night to break down, tonight you are just going to grin and bear it” Lizzie thought to herself. After mingling, receiving a mix of condolences and compliments in the same breath, she turned to sit at the right of the head of the table, out of habit. It hadn’t been like she had the luxury of denial, of forgetting for a moment, tonight with everyone’s comments, no matter how well-meant. She simply, maybe out of desperation, did not want to fill one more spot of William’s, no matter how simple. She wasn’t William. She didn’t want to be William. She wanted to love William, to be with William, but that was taken from her. She didn’t have a choice anymore. That was when she realized that William would be proud, but he wouldn’t have wanted this for her. He had done this with his parents, he had sacrificed it all for them and their memory and his grief. It had consumed him and she was the one to pull him out of it. She knew that she wouldn’t have such an easy escape. Ha, calling her and Will’s way into a relationship easy was ironic, but it was true. She was alone, she was lost, she had been left behind. 

She struggled through the rest of the evening, but managed to end the evening with grace. She then walked into her office, popped open some champagne, and typed an idyllic resignation letter. She would walk away with enough assets to never work again, worst case scenario she would remind the board that Pemberley had absorbed her company and all of its assets and she would be compensated accordingly. Although, no matter how poetic or romantic it sounded, Lizzie knew she couldn’t ever sit still and drown in pity. This money would buy her some time to find out what she wanted to and be the means of allowing her to do such work. 

She would keep their old house, she couldn’t bring herself to throw out his things, but she couldn’t bear to look at them either. She had moved to a different wing of the house, that had so long ago stopped feeling like her own. The house would stand as a monument of a broken girl lost in time, and would be cleaned out upon her death decades later by people who had only heard her story in whispers as children.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever, the first one is "Napping Pods", which I was going to delete and pretend never existed... But, the fantabulous Leanne221B read it and told me to post it on AO3 and now I wrote this, so it felt appropriate to gift it to her. You should totally read her Johnlock fic, it is amazing. Well, now I'm done spamming you with other stories and rambling. I hope you enjoyed this as much as possible! Thank you so much for reading! :) It seriously means so much to me!


End file.
